Dangerous Charm
by Marzou-ism
Summary: You could find someone to love? That's good. But when you already had your special person, is it good if another person has fallen for your charm? Ch. 4 Shanks appeared! Marco/Izou. M for safety
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fanfiction here. I love Izou, but he does not get enough attention, so I write this story for him. I apologize if my English is not good because my country does not use English language. Hope you enjoy!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Dangerous Charm**

**Marco/Izou**

**Chapter 1 **

"RRRRrrrrrrrrr!" The phone rang in a middle of the night. The owner reached for a phone lazily and talked with someone in sleepy voice. A few minutes later, the sleepy one jumped out the bed and blinked. "Yes, sir. I will be there soon."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In a dark room, the big man with a gold hook hand stood and looked through a window. He smirked to himself. –Finally, big boss assigned this mission to me! How nice! Other units couldn't shine brighter than mine if I finished this mission.- Suddenly, the door was opened and someone was walking slowly to him. "Oh! I'm glad you can come so fast, Izou" He said, smiled to a slimmer man who has long black hair and wear a pink Japanese women dress. Izou smiled back to his boss then asked. "Can I help you, sir?" "Yes." His boss, known as Crocodile smirked, walking slowly and stood in front of him. "The big boss, Mr. Donquixote Doflamingo just assigned an important mission to me, and I belief you can finish this easily by yourself, so find secret techniques of Whitebeard, Edward Newgate's business and take his head for me." "W….Whitebeard?" Crocodile nodded. "He has three adopted son : Marco, Thatch and Ace. Those triple trouble are his bodyguards, but he usually brings Ace everywhere he goes. Thatch usually works at the West Tower office while Marco always goes around for observing everything that may make money for old man's business." He paused for a while, clearing his throat. "The most important thing is that old man usually visits tea house on weekend" Izou blinked and asked. "So?" Crocodile stared at him, ignored his question. "That's why I want you to finish this mission." -Fine! He thinks I'm Geisha!- Izou frowned, Crocodile smirked at his reaction. "Yes, sir" Izou said calmly. "You are the best gunman here, Izou. And I am pretty sure what will happen to you if you can't finish this mission." Crocodile stared strongly into Izou's eyes. That made other man frozen for a moment. "Are you ok?" "Y…Yes, sir." "Good."

-It's harder than I thought.- Izou felt stress while he went back his apartment. -Boss seems to be crazy!- He rubbed his eyes with his hands. -What is the real purpose of this mission? Whitebeard is not a bad person. Why does big boss want to take his head?-

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hey hey! Old man. Where are you going?! Don't tell me you are going to that tea house again!." Ace shouted from upstairs and heard his old man laughing loudly. "Hahaha! Yep! Don't come with me, my son. I don't need a bodyguard there. Just stay here and wait for Marco and Thatch come back, kay?" "Awwww….old man. Is that tea house has anything special? Why do you go there every weekend?" "Ummm…..nothing." "Hey!" "I will be back in a few hours, my son, and don't come with me" "I know, I know" Whitebeard smiled, then went out and Ace stayed alone in their house. -I don't understand him anymore!- Ace thought. "Oh shit!" He realized that Thatch told him to check some folders in his room. He ran into Thatch's room and did what he should have done before Thatch came back.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Ah….as I predicted" Marco said to himself and called other person. "Hey Ace! Are you here?" "Yeah, Marco?" He heard that voice from Thatch's room. "Where is old man? Tea house again?" "Yep." "Why don't you follow him? It's your duty!" "I know but he didn't want me to follow him today." Marco blinked. -Old man never be like this before. What's wrong?- He said nothing to Ace and went out again. When he had stepped out of the door, Thatch waved to him. He had arrived for a few minutes. "Hey, Marco." "Hey, I will go out for a while" "Okay!" -Is there anything special at the tea house?- Marco thought curiously. -Old man always brings Ace there but not this time.-

Marco had arrived at the tea house where his old man usually visits. He saw a receptionist smiled and invited him inside. -Shit. Why am I have to be in this place?- Marco closed his eyes for adjusting to the orange light, then asked a receptionist. "Excuse me, I want to be with my father, an old man with white beard." "You mean Mr. Whitebeard, the famous business man?" "Yes." "So, you have to be Mr. Marco." "Aha." "Please wait a minute sir. I have to ask him for permission." Marco nodded and stood there. He didn't surprise anymore when some receptionist looked at him and tried to catch his attention. Because Whitebeard is famous, Marco, Thatch and Ace are well-known too. A few minutes later, the receptionist came out, said nothing but smiled. Marco almost asked her/him again but he had saw someone was supporting his drunken old man for not to fall. Whitebeard wrapped an arm around that person's waist, his head leaned against others. "Old man!" Marco walked hurriedly to support his father but the old man didn't want his offer. "Ayyy….am…kay!...Marrrrco…drive..fa meee….and Izzz…o." "Old man." Marco frowned, looked at other person's face, skin, shape and… -Yeah, beautiful. Oh shit! This is a man. What the hell?!- "Hey wait!" Marco yelled, pointed at that person who was letting old man sat in car. The pretty face man turned to look at him, blinked like a girl. "You will go home yourself, won't you?" That man smiled attractively to him before answered the question. "No, sir. Mr. Whitebeard had designated me." Marco's face was red with anger. "I cannot allow you to go come with us, especially in this time." "Sir, I don't want to argue with you." He said calmly. "It's during my work hours and your father had designated me for half a day." "Hah! What does it mean? 12 hours?" "Yes." "Wait! What the…" Marco didn't know what to say. He shut his mouth and held his head with a hand in defeated. "Can I come in?" "….…" "Sir ?" "Yes, but only this time." "Thank you, sir. I'm Izou." "Me, Marco." He looked at Izou who was sitting in his car. -Don't you think I never want to know your name hah?! Cross-dressing man.-

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Ace shouted at the newcomer in the morning. He don't know that Izou came with old man last night. "You came here with old man ,eh?" "Yes." Izou answered him calmly then said. "…and it's about time to leave" "hah! Good." Marco said, stood behind Izou. The pretty face man glared at him and frowned. "Hey, Marco! Why don't you tell me anything? I had just knew that he was in our house when he had went downstairs and met me!" "Hey, Ace. Stop please. You too, Marco." Thatch appeared among these three men. "You don't need to angry with him, sir." Izou talked to Ace. "I didn't do anything bad in your house and as I said, I'm about to leave. I'm sorry." "No. No. No. It's not your fault." Thatch pat Izou's shoulder. "Thatch, you know nothing." Marco said, folding his arm across his chest and looking into Izou's eyes. "Don't TRUST him!" "Marco! You are being impolite." Everyone looked at the old man who was walking downstairs. "Old man…." Marco said in his throat, disappointed. "Izou, you don't need to go back there." Whitebeard talked to Izou, smiling widely. "Ehhhhh?!" Ace and Thatch' s mouths opened wide with curiosity, whereas Marco hid his face behind his palms. "Oh! What do you mean, sir?" "Please live with us here, Izou" "Old mannnnnn!" The triple trouble shocked with old man's consideration. They disbelieved what they just heard. Izou's eyes widened, his face flushed. "Hey, hey! He is in that tea house, isn't he?" Marco protested. He tried to change old man's mind because he didn't trust Izou anymore. "That's not a problem." Whitebeard answered his son, smiling brightly. "Because I'm rich. Hahahahaha!" "Yeah. We all know that" Ace said faintly, scratched his head while Thatch didn't know what to do. "I will go to the tea house myself to designate him for all his life." He hugged Izou tightly. "Welcome to our family, Izou. You are a part of us from now on!" Izou hugged him back. His heart beat wildly. -Yes! First step of my plan had finished! You don't need to wait too long my boss.- He hid his devilish smile in the old man's chest. Marco frowned, said nothing.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Izou can get along with Ace and Thatch in a few days, but Marco…. "Hey! What are you doing here?" Izou turned back and saw Marco was walking to him slowly. -Shit! This guy again.- "Shopping." He answered, tried not to be annoyed with Marco, who follows him every day and everywhere he goes. "Hah! You don't need to help our cook." "He has appendix surgery today. Don't you know that?" "We can eat outside." "No you can't" "Why not?" "I think everyone must tired of working. What will better than home-cooked meals?" "You said like you can cook." "I can" "I'm not sure. If you couldn't cook very well, we would have to eat outside." Izou was starting angry. He stopped walking and turned to face other man who was smiling mischievous. "What's your problem, Marco?" "Hehehehe….nothing." "Stop following me and mind your own business." "Hey, you can't order me around." "Don't mess with me!" "I had just said, you CAN'T ORDER ME around." "Who cares?!" The long hair man frowned and almost threw a basket he was carrying to Marco. Fortunately, Marco stopped teasing him but smirked. He hope other man will calm down. "Smile for what?" He asked but didn't want to hear the answer anymore, so he walked away. "I will pay for you, kay?" "NO." -Hehehe. Finally, you expressed your bad mood, how amazing! - He saw Izou was walking so far from him. He smiled faintly, followed that slimmer man quietly.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Yeah, I see. You never leave him alone." Thatch said happily, sitting near Marco. "Hmm. There's nothing special. I don't trust him, you know." "Really?" "Yep." Silence filled the air between them until Ace ran into the room they were in. "H..hey guys!" Ace shouted to them from the door, gasping for breath. "Yo! What's that?" Thatch waved to him while Marco sat, said nothing and was emotionless. "Wanna go out with me tonight?" "Eh?" Thatch's eyebrows bowed with doubtfulness. "Where?" Marco asked, not much interested. "The Supernova bar. You know that, Marco. It's near the tea house you met Izou." Marco blinked but said nothing and was emotionless again." "He's not in a mood to go out." Thatch said. "…because Izou is here." "Eh?! What does it mean 'Izou is here' ? Like Marco doesn't want to go out because Izou is here." "Nothing. Both of you stop talking in this stupid topic!" Marco glared at Thatch who was trying to tell something to Ace by his eyes. Ace blinked and smirked. "Aww…. Marco. Why don't you join Thatch and me tonight? Just enjoyed music and relax." Silence "Marco." Thatch called him. "Hope you come with us." Then he walked out of the room. "Ace, come here, leave him alone." "Kay."

Marco was not happy today. First, Izou went out in the morning and came back in the afternoon, said nothing to him and was in his bedroom until now. Second, old man told him that he will not come back home today because of his business and he didn't need Ace to be with him there. Third, because of those two reasons, he couldn't find anything interest to do. -Should I go out with those two? But what about Izou? Old man told me to take care of this person.- Marco thought carefully then stood up, walking pass Ace and Thatch in the dining room. "Marco!" Ace called him. "Yes?" "How about going out tonight?" "I have to bring Izou with us. If he agreed, I would go with you." Thatch and Ace nodded, and then turned to look at each other. "So, everything you had told me is the truth." Ace whispered with Thatch. Other man nodded, smiling faintly.

Marco went upstairs, standing in front of Izou's room and then knocked the door. "Yes?" "It's me." He waited a second. Izou opened the door and faced him. He was as pretty as ever. "Izou, you can't be alone this night. It's old man's order, so come with me." Other man smiled attractively, that made Marco stunned for a while. "I don't want to go anywhere with you but…. this time I have no choice." "Yea, I know" "Why don't you stay here with me? Why do you want to go out?" "Ace and Thatch want me to go with them." Marco answered calmly, looking into Izou's eyes, and then his lips. He smirked, almost lost his mind but Izou's voice brought him back. "I see. I really have no choice." A slimmer man was about to close the door but Marco pushed it opened wide and walked in. "Go out." "You can't order me here, you know." "So, what do you want?" "Wanna see you're fine." "….." "..and I'm glad you can come with us." "…" "Please don't wear Japanese woman dress, kay?" And then, he leaned forward and kissed Izou's cheek. "Hey!" Izou flinched, blushed and pushed other man away. "How can I trust you hah?!" Marco smiled, said nothing and walked out. -You idiot!- Izou frowned, touched his cheek and still blushing.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

At the Supernova bar

Four members of Whitebeard's family were sitting around a table among the crowd. They were in black clothes. Izou didn't use a lipstick this night, but he still look like a woman. Thatch and Ace enjoyed drinking and talking at their table. Marco poured wine for Izou then said. "Why don't you try this?" "Thanks, Marco." "Do you like this bar?" "Hmmm." He sipped his drinks, didn't want to answer that question. Marco scratched his head, wasn't sure what to say. "Hey, Izou. Don't be quiet like this, just relaxed." Thatch said. "Yep. We don't have free time like this so often." Ace added, drank his glass of beer with a big gulp. "I know, sorry." Izou said, then stood up and walked away. Other two but Marco glared at each other. Marco followed Izou and caught his arm. "Where are you going?" "Toilet. Don't follow me, please." "I have to go with you. You know, it is old man's order." Izou said nothing, keep walking among the crowd. "Marco." He called other man when they had been in a toilet. "Yes?" Marco blinked, Izou stared at him strongly. "Why did you kiss me?" "…..uhhh…" Marco shocked with the question. "Answer me." "uh..Izou….I.." Marco was trying to find some good words but he couldn't finish his speech, other person had come in. Izou's eyes widen with surprise but keep quiet. - Oh! My boss.- Marco was about to turn his head to see who was, but Izou leaned forward and quickly kissed his lips. Two slim hands hang around Marco's neck firmly, and then moved one hand down to touch his back. All Izou do was for distracting Marco. Crocodile was standing there and looking at those two kissing. A few second later, he realized he should leave, so he leaved the toilet silently. Izou saw his boss leaving, pushed other man away. Marco gazed in to those eyes, full with doubtfulness. The pretty face man looked away. Silence filled the air between them, no one said a word. A few minutes later, Marco cleared his throat, caught other person's attention. "You had just asked me why I kissed you, Izou." "…Yes." "Can I ask you with the same question?" "No." "Heh?! Why not?" "I don't want you to know, although I have many reasons. So, don't ask me." "It's not fair." "You don't have to answer me about that. Forget it." Izou walked out the toilet, Marco followed him then asked. "Do you love me?" Izou stopped when he had heard Marco's voice behind him, turned to face other man's eyes. "Answer me, Izou." "No." Izou closed his eyes for not to express his feeling. Marco frowned with disappointment. "Izou!" He grabbed Izou's arm and pulled him to his chest. Those attractive eyes widen, and He tried to push away but Marco didn't let him go. "Hey! How dare you do this to me?!" "Oh! How fierce you are! Calm down." "Grrrrr…" "Hahaha! What you can do?" "Hey, hey! You two, what's wrong?" Thatch ran into them, released Izou from Marco. "Nothing." Izou lied, gave Marco a death glare. Thatch looked at Izou, and then backed to Marco. He kept the curiosity in his mind. "Let's go back the table. We are looking for you." "Yea." Marco said. "And you don't need to worry about us."

They were sitting at their table again. Izou didn't say anything but he was thinking about how to report to Crocodile. - I met him. Did he come here to observe me?- "Yo! Izou." Ace called. "You look unhappy. What's wrong?" "Hmm... nothing. Merely a headache, but it's not a problem." He lied, sipped his drinks and looked away.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Awww. Ace! Can't you walk straight, hah?" Thatch complained with Ace's arm hanging around his neck. "Yeahhh….ab…beautyyy…full…nayyy!" The drunk Ace slured, his free hand pointed to the sky. Izou giggled, and Marco smiled faintly because of Izou's voice. They had just arrived home. Thatch pushed Ace on sofa. "What should I do?" "HAHAHAHAHA!" Marco laughed at Ace who was sleeping and snoring loudly. "He fell asleep so fast! HAHAHAHA!" "Hey! Don't laugh and walk away. We have to do something." "Yeah." He looked at Izou who was about to go upstairs, and then called him. "Izou. Good night." "Good night, Marco. You too, Thatch." "Yea." Thatch muttered, looked at both of them curiously. - There are something strange between them. Marco never told me! -

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

To be continued.

Marzou-ism


	2. Chapter 2

Here's come! Dangerous Charm chapter 2. What's about the first chapter? If you have any suggestion please let me know.

Okay, I hope you enjoy! n_n

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Dangerous Charm**

**Marco/Izou**

**Chapter 2**

Izou looked distantly to the road outside. Since the day he met Crocodile, he reported all events to him by a secret letter. Yesterday in the early morning, he accepted Crocodile's letter, and he shocked a bit when he had read the letter. "_All information you had sent were necessary for me. The last thing you've to do is to claim Whitebeard's life. If you can't finish this in a week, I would kill him myself. In addition, you'll be punished." _A little teardrop fell to his cheek. - What should I do? - He sat on the end of his bed and thought of the past.

*The first time Izou met Marco*

_"Izou, I'm sorry for Marco said something impolite to you. He always be like this, never trusts anyone easily." _Old man said while he was in the bedroom with Izou. _"No problem." "..and I have something important to tell you." _Izou turned to face old man. _"Yes?" "I will not do anything that will make other people think you are my wife." _He paused, waiting for other person reacted. _"Eh? Why not?" "I will answer you when that time has come." "That time?" _Old man nodded. _"Promise me that you will wait for that time." "…I….promise."_

oxoxoxoxo

-I can't be here too long…. I can't wait for that time.- His pretty face turned red because of crying. - What should I do?...I don't know. - Scenes in the past were playing in his mind like a movie. Since he was here, Whitebeard never make him sad. This house is full with friendly atmosphere. Everyone are good with him. Even if Marco usually follows him everywhere and be a nuisance, that man is sincere and protective.

*Yesterday*

_ "Izou." _Marco called, sitting down beside him on the grassy ground in their garden. _"Hmm?" "Why did you work at the tea house?" "Why you ask me with such a question?" "Aww. Sorry. Merely want to know." _Marco smirked, and then asked. _"How did you meet old man?" "He designated me. I think I had told you a thousand times about this." "Oh, that's all?" "Yes. Don't ask me again." "Aha. Okay. I think he must have some reason. Do you know?" "No. I just said: Don't ask me again! Stop please, Marco." _Marco said nothing but smiled, looking into the sky with Izou._ "What should I do?" _Izou mumbled. _"Hmm? Do what?" _Marco asked with interested voice. _"…to make you trust me." _He paused, turned his face to meet Marco. Other man didn't know what to say in this situation. -Oh shit! I forgot that already.- _"Why don't you trust me, Marco? Since I had been here, you never trust me. I'm a bit upset." "I….I'm sorry." "That's all?" "…" _Marco stayed silently, shut his eyes foe thinking of proper answer. _"Izou." _He began. _"Please forgive me." _Izou blinked, wasn't sure what he heard. _"First time we met, I don't trust you anymore, but this time is different." _He paused. _"I trust you, Izou." _Finally, those words came out of his mouth. Izou smiled attractively to Marco. _"…and…I have something to ask you." "Eh? What's that, Marco?" _Marco took a deep breath, and then said._ "Are you an old man's wife?" _Izou's mouth opened wide, shocked with the question. _"Hey! Are you ok?" "Uh…" "Hmm?" "I'm not his wife. He told me not to be his wife." "Oh! W-Why did he bring you here?" _Marco asked, but Izou shooked his head slightly._ "Ok. No problem." "Yea…" "So….Do you have someone to love?" _Marco looked at other man's face and saw him blushed. _"I will not tell you!" "Why not?" "And you? Do you have someone to love?" _Marco stunned with this question. _Hah! You are blushing." _Izou giggled. _"I'm not blushing! It's you! Your face turns red!" "I'm not!" "Yeah….but I have someone in my heart." "Really?" _Izou continued to look in the sky, didn't want to see who is in those eyes. _"Yes. Wanna know, eh?" "No. I'm not." "But I wanna tell you." "…..ok." _Izou mumbled. Marco smiled, stood up and caught Izou's arm. _"Come with me." "Hah?" "Stand up." "Hey…. Hey! Don't grab too hard! That's hurt." _Izou complained while walking with Marco.

They stopped in front of a big pond in the garden. The water was clear like the crystal. _"Here." _Marco said, released Izou's hand and sat on the ground. _"Hey?" _Izou called. _"What?" "She is in the water, eh? What kind of human in this?" "Haha…look into it, Izou." "Ok." _Izou sat beside him, looking into the water. _"I see nothing but my reflection." _He said. Marco smiled faintly, and then said. _"That's my love."_ Izou turned his face to Marco rapidly. Other man was smiling at him, his eyes told him everything. _"Izou" _He called. **_"I love you." _**_"Marco….." "You told me at the bar that you don't love me. Is it true for now?" "No. It's not." "Say you love me too." _He held Izou's hands softly, waiting for those words. _"I love you too." _Izou said, smiling attractively. Both hearts beat in the romantic rhythm. Marco leaned closer and kissed Izou's lips softly with his arm around that slim waist. _-Marco, I do love you.-_

oxoxoxoxo

Izou touched his lips, thinking of everything he had got from this lovely family.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A slim hand knocked old man's bedroom door. A moment later, the door was opened and old man invited him inside. "How about day, Izou?" "Not so good." "Hm? Marco again?" "No." "So, what make you unhappy?" Whitebeard laid on his bed and let Izou sat beside him. "I have an important thing to ask you." "Okay. What is it?" Izou's eyes met Whitebeard's. His heart was beating wildly. "Why don't you want me to be your wife?" Old man's eyes opened wide, thinking of how to answer properly. "Ok…uh…I should tell you this time." He began. "Izou, the first time I met you and talked with you, I knew Marco will interest in you." "Eh?" "I wanted someone to marry with him, so I brought you here." "H-Hey…..How do you certain that Marco will interest in me?" "Because of your characteristic is what he likes. You are neat, good-looking and enduring, aren't you?" Izou didn't say anything, broke the eye contact with old man. "Izou, are you ok?" He sat up, pat Izou's shoulder slightly. "Do you love me?" "Yes. Like my son." "Really?" Whitebeard nodded, smiling warmly. Izou smiled back to him faintly. Suddenly, he stood up and pointed his pistols to other man in front of him. "Hey….What are you.." "Quiet." His face turned to red, tears falling down like the raindrops. "For my boss's order, I have to kill you and take your head to him." "….Izou…." Whitebeard stood up, Izou shouted to him. "Don't move!" "Calm down, you don't need to kill me." "I said quiet!" "No. Like my sons usually says: You can't order me here." He smiled wide, didn't fear those guns anymore. "Tell your boss that I will kill him if he still forcing you to kill me." "No way! You can't deal with him." "Why I can't?" He walked to Izou. "…and why are you crying? This is not like you." Big hands wiped the tears out of Izou's eyes, but he was crying harder. "Hey, don't cry." Whitebeard hugged Izou firmly, forgot about this person was carrying pistols. Izou was crying in arms of old man. He dropped his pistols on the floor and hugged the old man. "Tell mewho order you to do this." "I…I can't" "Izou, you're a member of my family. Why don't you tell me anything about this?" Old man released Izou, looking into those eyes. Izou stopped crying, wiped the tears out. "If I tell you, I'm afraid I would bring you and everyone to trouble." "Trouble? Hahahahaha! What's that, Izou? I think that brat will be in a trouble very soon because he messed with me!" "But you shouldn't underestimate him!" "You said like you don't want me to die, huh?" "…." Izou said nothing, looked at his pistols on the floor. "Why don't you shoot me?" He asked. "Pick your guns up and shoot me!" Izou didn't move, and then the old man picked them and gave to Izou. "What are you doing? Shoot me!" Izou received his pistols, hesitated for a while. His eyes met old man's. His hands were carrying pistols. His heart was beating so loud in consideration. Fianally, he kept his pistols, didn't shoot the old man, and then he began. "My boss was known as Crocodile." Whitebeard's eyes widen when he had heard that name, he sighted. "So, Doflamingo is the big boss, right?" "Ah…yes. How do you know?" Old man compressed his lips, thinking of the past. "Two years ago, Crocodile assigned two gunmen to claim my head, but they failed. After that, my sons forced them to answer everything they wanted to know about that mission, and they didn't kill those gunmen in exchange. So, I know everything about that. Thanks to my sons." "Really? I never known before that my boss used to try to kill you." "He's a demon. You should leave him and stay with our family. We loves you, Izou." He smiled. "I think he will punish you for this failure, so…." "I am leaving." "Huh? What do you mean?" Izou didn't reply, looking into old man's eyes. "We may not met again, pop. Thank you for everything." "Izou! Wait!" He tried to catch Izou's arm but the pretty face man ran out so fast. "Marco! Ace! Thatch!...Hey!" He called his sons loudly. Suddenly, Ace ran into him. "What's happened?" "Izou is running away! Bring him back! He is about to cross the fence." Ace shocked, but followed Izou hurriedly. He called Thatch and Marco who were coming to old man for help.

The three sons of Whitebeard were finding Izou everywhere but couldn't find any clue. Thatch went to the tea house, asked for Izou but he wasn't there. So, he went to another place. Ace ran around the Supernova bar where they had visited and called for Izou, but he couldn't find him. He called Thatch on the phone and heard that other man didn't find Izou yet. So, he walked along the street and asked people there, but no one knew. Marco searched for Izou around town but he failed. - Izou, where are you? Why don't you tell me you problems? Why do you leave us?- He was sitting in his car, thinking of the place Izou would go. A few minutes later, his phone rang. "Yes, Thatch." "It's me. Ace." "Hah! Why you are with Thatch? We have to separate and look for Izou!" "Hey, hey! Calm down. We are at home now and I want you to see something in the garden." "Garden?" "Yep. Come back, Marco. We are waiting for you." "Okay." - Garden?...What's that?-

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Here you are!" Marco called Ace and Thatch who were waiting for him in the garden. "Hey." Ace called, still looking in the pond. "What's that? What do you want me to see?" Both men said nothing, Thatch pointed to the pond. Marco took a close look, and then his eyes widen. "It's….Izou's dress…and…" He took all those things out of water. "…a plastic box?" Ace asked curiously. Thatch nodded, asked Marco. "Hey, what does it mean?" "I don't know." Marco opened the box; there are some small stones, Izou's pictures and a letter. "Eh?" Ace and Thatch looked at each other, then looking at Marco who was unsealing the letter.

_"I'm sorry everyone. I have no choice. Thanks for everything. Marco, we will not meet again. Grave it in your heart, I do love you."_

Izou's hurried handwriting, contents in the letters, his dress and his pictures made teardrops fell down from Marco's eyes. He wiped out the tears hurriedly, stood up. "Hey, Marco?" Ace called. Marco said nothing but took a deep breath, faced the sky and… "IZOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!" His sharp voice rip his chest piece-by-piece, his heart was painful because someone inside it had left without farewell. He hugged Izou's dress tightly, hardly stopped the tears. "You…two…" He called Ace and Thatch, sobbing. "Leave me alone." "As you want." Thatch said, walking away with another one. -Izou…Why?- He fell down to his knees, holding the dress in his arms. -Why don't you tell me anything? Why, Izou?-

Whitebeard looked at Marco from indoor, sighted. The pain filled his heart like Marco, but he had to be vigorous, so he hid his tears inside. -Marco, I will tell you everything when you feel better.- He closed his eyes tightly, thinking of Izou.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"My sons, we can't be careless. Izou had left us about two weeks. He must be somewhere but…." He paused for a while, looking into all of his sons' eyes. "Crocodile must punish him and trying to claim my head.' His triple trouble expressed strain through their faces, still silent. "We have to fight Crocodile and save Izou because he is our family!" "Yes, pop!" His sons accepted the order.

Since Izou left, Whitebeard and his sons found some clues about Crocodile and his plan. Crocodile was coming near his goal every minutes but no one knew where Izou was. Marco missed Izou more and more. His heart hurts every time he thinks of Izou. He was very angry with Crocodile, because that man's order separated Izou from him. Moreover, he is trying to claim his beloved old man's head. Crocodile is unforgivable! Whitebeard's family is famous and mighty, and not allowed anyone hurt his sons.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Whitebeard was sitting in his car with his sons. They were in black suits. Thatch was a driver for this time. It's around midnight but they hadn't arrived home yet. The car stopped at bungalow which is positioned so far from the town. "Are you sure, old man?" Ace asked. Old man nodded. "Be careful, my sons and follow our plan." "Yes" No one hesitated, Marco and Ace went out, and then broke into the house while Thatch and Whitebeard were in the car.

Marco and Ace found nothing but a creepy empty room. Ace sighted, looking around. "Look!" He pointed to a pole in front of them. "Kay, go down." Marco said. "You wait here." Other man nodded, and Marco slid down the pole. First step on the floor, Marco looked around. There was a candle on a table sending dim light around a few meters. He carried his gun in one hand, walking slowly to observe the room. "Hey, Marco. Are you ok?" Ace called. "Yes." - What is this underground room for? I can't see anyone here.- Suddenly, his feet kicked something and it was flying across the room. "Oh!" "Hey! You are so loud." "WE are so loud, Ace. We are so loud from the beginning." Marco corrected, glared at the thing he had kicked. -Hmm? A...whip?" He picked it up. "Ace, come here!" "Yep!" Ace slid down the pole and joined him. "What's this?" "A whip. Bloody whip." He said. "If it's Izou's blood, I swear I must kill those brats who do this to him!" "Yay, but calm down, Marco." Ace patted his back, explored the room for more clues. "...*gasp*..." Ace and Marco stopped when they had heard that sound. "Anyone here?" Marco muttered, walking straight to the source. "S...Stop." Someone whispered from somewhere in this room. "Hey. Where are you?" Ace asked searching for that one, and Marco was doing the same. "...*gasp*...*gasp*..." "Hah!" Marco found someone in a corner of the room, he walked to that person hurriedly and carefully, Ace followed him. Finally, that face appeared, the familiar long black hair and slim person in front of them is... "Izou!" Ace and Marco yelled, looking at Izou's face. He has many wounds on his flesh. His bloody body was tied up. He looked up to meet those eyes, and then he muttered with painful voice. "Get out, all of you. It's dangerous." Marco ignored him, cutting the rope with his pocket knife, carefully not to make any more pain to Izou. "We come to help you." Ace said with a smirk. "This is a trap..." "Stop talking Izou. You are hurt." Marco said, picking up Izou and carrying him in his arms. "How do we go up?" Ace asked, looking at a pole they had slid down. Marco looked at Izou's face, and then he said. " Ace, you go first and help Izou up there." "Yep!" Ace climbed up and waited. "Izou, do you trust me?" "...yes..." He answered faintly, his eyelids were about to shut. "Come on my back." He said after released Izou from his arms. Izou came on his back and hugged him tightly. Marco climbed up the pole and Ace help Izou first. Finally, Marco was on the first floor with others. "Let's go." Marco said, carrying Izou on his back. "Who do this to you, Izou? I must revenge..." Marco stopped half-walking-half-running because he saw someone was standing in his way. Someone with a hook hand smirked at them. "Oh...Which FOOLS come to help you, hah, Izou?" He laughed devilishly. "Crocodile?" Ace questioned. "Yes, the great villain in the world." Everybody looked at the newcomer. "Old man! Thatch!" Ace called, Whitebeard smiled. "Hmmm... as we predicted, pop." Thatch said, ready for a fight. "Hah! You fools! You are absolutely end here!" Crocodile said, and then pointed his hook arm to Whitebeard. "You think you can take him back, hah? Your lives are short because you come to save this one and it's impossible! What fools you are!" He laughed evilly. Whitebeard smirked. "Nothing to fear. This is what I call **'family'**."

Thatch, Ace and Marco smirked with old man's words. Yes. They are family.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"This is for our Izou." Thatch said, running to Crocodile and fighting him with his swords. When Crocodile's hook clashed Thatch's swords, Marco carried Izou on his back and took him out hurriedly. Suddenly, many gunmen jumped down from the ceiling, shooting him but Ace was faster. He shot those gunmen to death in half a second. Marco hurried to his car, talking to Izou. "Hey. We will finish this. You don't need to worry, kay? We will meet again at the hospital." Izou said nothing but smiled faintly. His heart beat through his chest against Marco's back. Gun-fire sounded so loud because of more gunmen appeared in the room. Whitebeard, Thatch and Ace were fighting against Crocodile and massive gunmen there. "About time." Marco whispered to himself, carrying Izou to the street, and then a family's driver stopped the car in front of him. "You are on time! Thanks." "You're welcome, sir." Marco let Izou sat in the car. "Izou, I will be with you very soon." He kissed Izou's forehead and shut the door. Without waiting any second, Marco went back to the bungalow. The car which Izou was in is invisible, so Marco was pretty sure that his driver can take Izou to the hospital without anyone saw his car.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Yes! This is chapter 2. Poor Izou! What will happen after that? Please wait for the next chapter. I'm trying to finish action scene and I never written action scene before! Poor Marzou-ism.

Ok, thanks for reading.


	3. Chapter 3

Hello, beloved readers! This chapter is so hard to me, nonetheless; I try my best to finish this properly. Please tell me you like or dislike some parts, I will appreciate your instruction.

Here's chapter 3. Hope you enjoy!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Dangerous Charm**

**Marco/Izou**

**Chapter 3**

Before Marco had come into the bungalow again, most gunmen were killed by his mighty brothers; Thatch and Ace. Whitebeard smirked, glaring at a few gunmen who didn't have any energy left to fight him. They were standing there, pointing guns at the old man and his sons but no one shot them. "Hah! Come on guys, these cowards aren't worthy to live." Ace said. "Cowards." Crocodile muttered, slashing his men and sending them down to hell. "Hmm. I see, you are never worth your men's lives." Thatch said, gritting his teeth because wounds on his back began torturing him. "Anyone resist?" Crocodile asked the rest, silence is the answer, and then his new gunmen team blocked Marco's way. "Damn it!" Marco cursed, dealing with powerful gunmen at the door. -I almost get there. They're waiting for me!- "Marco!" Ace shouted, running to help him but before he can reach where Marco was, the first floor collapsed because of bombardment before. Thatch and Ace fell down to underground floor with some gunmen. There were Whitebeard and Crocodile on the first floor, Marco was dealing with gunmen commander outside. Whitebeard was standing opposite Crocodile and there was a big hole between them. "What-the-HELL!" Thatch cursed, slashing some gunmen there. "Old man!" Ace shouted, sending some gunmen to the next life. Thatch was looking around and up, the pole was destroyed, and his old man began to fight Crocodile himself. "Shit!" Ace shot the last gunmen, holding Thatch by his side. "Are you ok?" "I'm fine." Thatch said, sweat fell down to his face, his back pained more. "We've to go up, but how?" Ace muttered. Suddenly, more gunmen followed down the hole, one of them said: "Kill them! Nothing to fear!" "Arggg...STOP disturbing me! You idiots! Go to hell!" Ace screamed with anger, shooting newcomers to death in a few seconds while Thatch was slashing those gunmen with his swords. They turned back to back, Thatch's blood drowned down to his legs but his heart was filled with power. "Ace, we have to finish this now. For old man!" "Got it!" The brave Thatch and Ace fought against the last large gunmen group there. Gunshot sounded like the rain. The swords clashed somebody's flesh, cut some gunmen's heads. On the first floor, Crocodile jumped across the hole and swung his hook for old man's head. "Hm... you are just a kid!" Whitebeard said to himself, smirked and swung his heavy halberd clashing that gold hook. "Whoa! Old man." Marco had shot the last gunmen commander there when he heard clashing sound from the inside of the bungalow. He ran into his old man, who was fighting with Crocodile. "Old man!" He called, his eyes widen when he saw a big hole in front of them. "It's just a little encounter, my son." Whitebeard said, gritted his teeth. His chest throbbed with tiredness because of his age. "Let me fight him!" Marco shouted "No!" He said, his halberd slashed the air like a whip, Crocodile stepped back. "Go help Ace and Thatch there." He ordered. Marco was about to resist, nonetheless; he jumped down the hole.

When his foot had touched the floor, gunmen shot at where he was standing. Fortunately, no one had a chance to claim his life. Marco was fast, shooting gunmen who were standing in his way, and then he was running to Thatch who had many wounds on his back. Thatch was down to his knees with blood drowned all over his body, his left leg was shot. "Hey!" Marco called his brothers. "Finally, you've come, Marco." Ace said, gritting his teeth. "These idiots are so annoying." "I see." Marco said, checking Thatch's wounds. All gunmen were sent to the next life. Bloody dead bodies were all over the floor. "We don't have time. Old man is fighting with another big idiot." Marco said, looking up to the first floor. "Yeah." Ace muttered, swinging his hooked-end rope around a strong piece of ruins at the upper. "You go first, Marco. I will send Thatch after you." Marco nodded and climbed up hurriedly. The first thing he saw was old man's left arm had a long wound. Blood stained a hook hand of Crocodile. "Old man!" He screamed, hardly believed what he had seen. "What?" Thatch muttered, Ace sending him up, calling his brother. "Hey, Marco!" Marco helped Thatch up, Ace shocked when he had seen what happened with his old man. "Pop! Let me fight!" Ace shouted, running to old man but Marco pulled him back. "Marco! Release me! What're you doing, hah?!" "Ace, stop!" Whitebeard said, still fighting with Crocodile. "This is what we call family, hah? Why can't I protect my father?!" Ace screamed, Marco tried to calm another one down. "We have to respect what he says. Calm down! Do you think we are not painful with this? All of us want to help him and send this idiot down to hell!" Thatch nodded, agreed with Marco's words. "Mind your words, you dog!" Crocodile swung his hook against Whitebeard's halberd with angry. Old man stepped back, sweat dropped down from his forehead. "All of you absolutely END here." Crocodile smirked, pointed his hook hand to Whitebeard and his sons. "Let's finish this fight! Come at once!" "Good. We are in a hurry!" Marco said, thinking of Izou. -Sorry for keep you waiting, my love.- Ace smirked, pointing his gun to Crocodile. "For my family!" He screamed, shooting a man in front of him while Marco moved Thatch to the save place. "Marco...don't.." "Shut up! I can't let you die here." And he held his old man in other arm, helping him out the battlefield. "...damn...my age." He muttered. "Don't say like that. You are an amazing warlord, old man." Marco said. White beard chuckled. "...Thatch..." "Yes, pop?" "Endure the best, my son." He patted Thatch's head, turning to look at Marco who was beginning his fight against Crocodile. -We don't have time.- Ace thought, avoiding a hook from Crocodile. -Old man hurts, Thatch has many severe wounds and Izou...- They encountered against Crocodile fiercely. Crocodile sung his hook, almost cut off Ace's head. Fortunately, Marco kicked Crocodile across the room. "Take this!" He screamed, shooting Crocodile many shots on his legs, his waist and his chest. Crocodile screamed out, gritted his teeth, trying to hide the torment he got. "Marco!" "Go Ace! Finish this." "Got it bro." Ace smirked, pointing his gun to Crocodile's head. "Farewell." *BANG!*

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Whitebeard family came outside. The bungalow was burned, and dead bodies were destroyed at the same time. Their car which was parking in front of the bungalow was smashed. Marco was holding Thatch in one arm, another one carried his cell phone, calling for his driver, but no one answers. "What happened?" He muttered. "What?" Ace asked. "I wonder why my driver doesn't answer the phone. Is there anything happened with him and Izou?" He tried calling his driver on the phone again, this time he heard a woman voice came out. "Hey...Izou?" "Izou is here with me." She said. "What? Who are you?" "Calm down. I'm his friend, Haruta." "How can I trust you, hah?" "...let me talk...ok. Marco, it's me." "Oh...Izou! Where's my driver? What's happened with you?" "Ah...I'm going to you, wait me please. I'm on the way." Izou said with the wind sound came in the phone. "How could you come?" "...I give him a ride!...Trust my Harley-Davidson!..." Haruta shouted. "Yeah, like she said." Izou added. His voice was faint because of the pain he got. "Hmm? Harley-Davidson? What kind of Izou's friend?" Thatch muttered, smiling faintly. Ace chuckled. Marco turned to face him. "Don't talk too much. You're pain!" He said with a little smile on his face. They always be like this although in a bad situation. "Hey, old man?" Ace called with a curious voice. Old man said nothing, calling for family's emergency helicopter. "Pop?" Marco called him. "Just call the helicopter." "Well, we are so cool in this situation. "Ace said, laughing with his words. A few moments later, the light from a vehicle was coming with its sound. Everybody looked to what was coming. Marco raised his eyebrows and asked. "Who's that?" Ace tried to see who was coming with that vehicle but he couldn't see anyone because of the light. "Be careful everyone." He said. "Eh? Marco, you said Izou's coming with his friend, right?" Marco nodded and added. "I guess they are what we see now." The green Harley-Davidson was stopped in front of the Whitebeard family. A small woman wit short brown hair was a bit panicked, turning back to see Izou who was whipped and almost lost his consciousness. "Izou! Hey!" She called her beloved friend. "...yes...Haru..ta." "Izou!" Marco called, running to him. "What happened? Why do you come back?" "..." Izou couldn't say more but smiled faintly behind Haruta. "Hey...take him..." Haruta couldn't finish her speech when she had seen other men were injured and sitting there. "...call an emergency!" "Our helicopter is coming." Ace said calmly while Marco held Izou from the motorcycle. "Izou, can you hear me?" "Yes." He whispered. "...Haruta will...tell you." "It's ok. You don't have to talk anymore." He was holding Izou in arms, kissed his forehead softly and waiting for the helicopter. Haruta was worried about her friend and the rest. She bit her lips, trying the best not to let out tears. When Ace saw the women expressed feelings through her eyes, he walked to her slowly. "Could you tell me what happened?" "Uh...yes." Haruta took a deep breath, looking into Ace's eyes and then said. "I was going home and I found Izou was dealing with some men, so I help him." She grabbed her sword tightly. "He was injured. A man who was with him was shot to death." She was about to cry because of the tragedy she had seen. Anyway, she didn't let her tears out. Marco was shocked with what he heard. All of them were in silence for a while, and then Marco muttered. "How could they find my invisible car? I think this will never happen. I'm so sorry with him. He's an excellent driver." He sighted. "Anyway, it's good to see you are not worse, Izou." Haruta sighted looking at Ace who was standing next to her. He patted her shoulder softly. "Thank you very much." "Ahh...it's ok. He's my friend." She smiled, looking to Izou. "I'm sorry I can't help your man." "It's not your fault, lady." Whitebeard said, smiling although he was hurt by the wounds. "He will be in a better place in the heaven." Marco nodded and added. "Thank you very much. If you didn't lend him a hand, he would be worse." "That's all right guys." "Do you hurt anywhere?" Ace asked, scratching his head. "No. I don't." "Good." Haruta smiled, looking up to the sky. "Hey! It's...a helicopter! Is it yours?" "Yes. It's about time to leave." Whitebeard said, standing up. "Oh, Be careful!" Ace walked to him, supporting old man's injured body. "I'll go with you, Haruta!" Ace shouted, the wind blew so hard because of the helicopter above them. "Here's come, our helicopter." "Aha! I see." She was excited, clinging to her motorcycle. "Where are you guys going?" "Hospital." Marco said. The rope ladder was sent down from the helicopter. Some of their men went down to help old man and Thatch up. Marco was carrying Izou tightly. "Ace! See you at the hospital!" "Yep!" Ace shouted back, looking his family came into the helicopter. He turned to Haruta. "Hey, I'll guard you. Can you give me a ride?" "Sure!" She said, letting her tongue out. Ace sat behind her. "Let's go!" Haruta rode her motorcycle with the max speed, following the helicopter. "Whoaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" Ace screamed out, exciting with the unbelievable speed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"WHAT THE HELL!" "Sis, please calm down." "I can't calm the HELL down! You bastards!" He screamed with anger, standing up and walking to his men. His pink feathered coat made him scary while he stepped out of the shadow. He slapped all his men there with his gun. "How could you let them go away? How could my sweetheart Crocodile left my world?!" His voice broke, his heart was filled with sadness and it turned into anger. "I must...revenge..." He whispered and then growled to the sky. He must revenge for his beloved Crocodile who was death during the mission. "Go! You all! Claim the old man's head and the others! Take them down!" His men were silent, and then someone cleared his throat for permission. "...err...sir..." "What?" "...we have a heavy loss. So, we can't..." "Shut up! I said 'go' , just go! I'm the big boss Doflamingo. Everyone who resists my order will death!" His men was shaking with fear, they were silent again. A few moments later, a gunman ran into him with a report. "Sir! The police are invading us." "What?!" Doflamingo frowned, but he turned his lips to a devil smirk, licking his lips like a bloodthirsty vampire. "Good. This will be fun." Some gunmen didn't want to follow his order. They didn't have any heart left to fight.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hmm?" Marco raised his eyebrows while reading a newspaper. "What's about that?" Whitebeard asked from the patient bed. "Doflamingo was arrested." "...oh...really?" "Yep." "Very well." After that, Ace came into the room. "Hi." "Hey, Ace. How about Thatch?" Marco asked, folding the newspaper he had read. "He's better." "That's good. Is Haruta still with Izou?" "Yeah." "Um...it's time to go to see him." He said, walking out. "I'll be right back, old man." "Go on. Don't worry with me." Old man said faintly.

Marco knocked the door and waited for a while. Haruta opened the door and let him in. "Hi!" "Hi, Haruta. You seem tired." Haruta said nothing but smiled. He walked slowly to Izou, looking to the long hair man who was sitting on the bed, and then turning to look at the newcomer. "Marco!" Marco smiled and hugged him loosely. "I miss you, my love." "I miss you too." He whispered, touching Marco's hair. Haruta decided to leave them alone, walking to the door. "I'll be back." "Yes. Thank you so much, Haruta." Izou smiled at her. When Haruta had closed the door, Marco leaned forward to kiss Izou on his lips. "...ummm.." Izou was surprised with a quick but gentle kiss he got. "Do you feel better? I'm worry so much about you." "I'm ok." He whispered, touching Marco's face softly. "What's about others?" "They feel better. Old man don't need to rest here too long, but Thatch..." He paused for a while. "Thatch? What happened with him?" "His wounds are sewed but he need to stay here half a month for treatment." "Oh no..." "He's a strong guy. You don't have to worry too much." He smiled faintly. This was the first time he met Izou since they were here. Thatch was sent to have a surgery for the bullots in his legs. Whitebeard was at the emergency room along with Izou. Marco didn't have severe wounds which need to cure, so he waited outside. A few minutes later, Ace and Haruta had arrived. That was the worst day in Marco's life. -Glad we're alive.- He sighted. "Marco...Marco, what are you thinking? You look a bit stress." "Hmm? Nothing." He nudged Izou's neck with his nose, breathing against his flesh. "You're wonderful." "H-Hey! Wait!" "Pardon? I can't hear what you say, my pretty face." "Don't do more! My back is hurt." Marco chuckled with those words. -Izou...not this time.- He moved to kiss Izou's forehead, enjoyed touching his silky long black hair. "It's impossible to tell you how much I miss you." "I know." Izou smiled attractively at him, and then he realized something. He looked to his lap. "What's wrong?" "Uh...Crocodile? Doflamingo? The res gunmen..." "That's not a problem." He smirked. "No one can mess with us again." "What makes you so certain?" "That Croc died and the pink flamingo was arrested. I just have known from a daily newspaper." Izou blinked, looking up at Marco. He was surprised that the mighty Doflamingo was arrested. "Really?" "Of course." "Haa...very well." He muttered in relieved. "Marco." "Yes?" Marco raised his brows in question. Izou looked into those eyes deeply, and then he said. "I'm sorry for bringing all of you to the big trouble I made. I'm really sorry." He closed his face with his hands, hiding his tears. "You hurt because of me. I..." "Yes. I hurt so much that time. I called for you, searching for you everywhere and almost died because I missed you." He thought about the time Izou left, million teardrops fell down from his eyes with his hand hugged Izou's dressed tightly. "But you don't need to feel guilty with the past." Marco said, pulling Izou's hand away. "Why don't I?" He asked, sobbing. "I tried to kill your father! Why don't I need to feel guilty? It's my fault! Your family is suffering with pain because of me!" Izou screamed, feeling hurtful in his heart. "Stop saying such a thing! I don't want to know." Marco shot back, not angry but he didn't want Izou hurt himself more. "We love you, Izou." "You love me although I tried to kill your father? It doesn't make sense anymore!" Marco stunned for a while. He sighted, thinking of what he should say with his arms across his chest. "Izou." He gazed into those sad eyes. "Why did you come with old man? Don't tell me that he designated you. I want to know the truth." "..." "I'm waiting." "Didn't he tell you?" "Hm? What's that?" Marco blinked. "Should I tell you?" Izou muttered. "I think it's better if you know from..." "I want to hear everything from YOU. Please tell me." Marco said, sitting on the bed, holding Izou's hand. "Well...ok." Izou took a deep breath and began. "He said...he want..." Izou stopped when he had heard someone was knocking the door. Marco sighted, walking to the door, and he met a doctor and a nurse. He invited them inside, sitting on a sofa and waiting. -Shit! When will I know this?- He frowned, looking at the doctor who was checking Izou's symptoms. -I can't keep my curiosity in my head too long.-

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Marco went back to his old man after the doctor had come to Izou. His beloved Izou needed to rest, so he called Haruta to stay with Izou and left. "Pop. I'm back." He said, walking slowly in. "Where's Ace?" "He was back to Thatch a few minutes ago." Marco nodded, sitting on the bed beside his father. "Do you have something to tell me?" "Huh?" Whitebeard raised his brows with curiosity. "Something? What is it about?" Marco scratched the back of his head. "Don't say like you don't know anything, pop." "Aww...my son. Tell me what you want. Don't say like I hide something from you." "Well. Why did you bring Izou to our family?" Marco asked, waiting for the answer. Old man glared back to Marco, and then broke the eye contact. He cleared his throat for beginning. "Why do you ask me with such a question?" "Please tell me everything, pop." He didn't answer what old man asked, waiting for the truth. "Well. Listen carefully, Marco. I would like Izou to get married with you." Marco stunned, his eyes widen with a bit surprise. Whitebeard smirked and continued. "How old are you? I guess...36." "I'm 37." He muttered, began to sweat. "You told me last year that you want to find someone to get married with you, didn't you." Marco nodded. "Yeah. But why did you choose Izou? There were many people in this world and at the tea house you visited." "Before you got the answer from me, I've a question for you." "Go ahead, pop." "Do you love Izou?" Old man asked even if he already knew the answer. Anyway, he wanted to hear from Marco. "Uh...I...yes. I love him." Marco said, bitting his lips, feeling embarrassed with his words. Whitebeard chuckled with his son's reaction. "See? Why do you love him?" "I-I think I like his characteristics and his appearance." "Aha! I knew he is what I think he is, and you will probably fall for him. Got answer?" He smiled brightly, looking into Marco's eyes. Marco nodded, smiled faintly back. "Yeah. Thank you so much. You are my amazing father." He said and blushed, scratching his head for wiping out the embarrassment. "Oh! But...why didn't you choose a woman? Don't tell me that you think Izou is a woman!" "Hahahaha! A woman?" Whitebeard laughed loudly, patting Marco on his back. "If I thought he is a woman, I wouldn't bring him here. Marco, you never like a woman!" He said with laugh. "Why did I have to bring a woman to you?" "How could you know I like a man? I never told you! Oh...Ace told you, right? Or Thatch?" "No. Not them, but you!" "Wait! You said...me?" "Yes. You think I don't know what you like or dislike, huh? I'm your father, and I know a lot of my sons. Almost everything." "Really?" Marco muttered, blushed, leaning forward to hug his old man tightly. "You are my hero. Thank you for everything." Whitebeard hugged him back, and then said. "You have to take care of him no matter what." "Yes." "Good." He patted Marco's head softly. "So, you don't angry with what he had done, right?" Marco glared at his old man strongly. "I can't be angry anymore. He tried to kill me, but he didn't kill me. Why do I have to blame him?" He said calmly. "He couldn't change what he had done, but he could do better in the future. This is why he changed his mind and not shot me." Marco nodded, smiled faintly and added. "You are going to say he loves us, right?" "Why don't you ask him yourself?" They were laughing with each other. The stress and pain were wiped away.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Welcome home!" Ace said to Thatch who had arrived home. Thatch laughed cheerfully, looking at his brothers, old man and Izou. "I'm glad I can get out of that box." He meant staying in the hospital room for too long. Whitebeard patted Thatch's head while Marco was laughing with his brother's words. "Well then, could we have a vacation?" Ace asked. Suddenly, he got all reactions from his family; Marco shook his head, his old man and Izou smiled in agreement and Thatch nodded with a playful smile on his face. "Good idea! I'm bored." Thatch said. "But you had just arrived home! What about your wounds?" Marco protested, he didn't want Thatch's wounds opened again, and he will hurt more. "My wounds are healed! Don't worry bro. I want to get some fresh air and enjoy scenery. You know, I was on the patient bed about a mount! That's boring." "It's ok, Thatch." Whitebeard said, smiling widely. "I know what you mean." "Haha! See?" Thatch nudged Marco with his elbow. "See what?!" Marco shouted, felt like he was pissed off. Everyone laughed at Marco, and then Ace walked to Marco, hanging his arms around another man's neck. "It's a good time to relax." He said, smirking and sending a secret letter from his eyes; 'you know what I mean!'. Fortunately, Marco got it and blushed, looking at Izou. "Are you alright, pretty face?" Izou said nothing, hesitated for a while. "Hey, what's wrong?" Ace asked, wrapping another arm around Izou's neck, bringing Marco and Izou together. "I can't." He muttered, looking to Whitebeard. "What are you talking about?" Marco raised his eyebrows with curiosity. Izou walked out from Ace's arms and stopped in front of the old man. "My fault is unforgivable. It harms your family because of me. I'm so sorry for this." "Hey, Izou!" Thatch called him, but old man stopped him by a glance, so Thatch stayed silent. "Izou. You seem to understand nothing." Whitebeard began, put his hand on Izou's shoulder, glaring into those eyes. "No more apologies. We understand what you've done. You are the part of my family." "Family?" Izou muttered and began sobbing. "I can't accept your kindness. I can't." Marco walked to him and hugged him tightly from the back. Izou turned his face back and saw Marco was gazing into his eyes, feeling warm hands around him. "No more tears, Izou." He said. "Stop apologizing, kay? We don't want it." Ace nodded, agreed with Marco, crossing his arms around his chest. Whitebeard smiled at the couple and added. "Don't feel guilty. Forget every bad thing you've done. I want you to know that you are forgiven." Izou stunned, didn't know what to say in this situation. Marco released him, walking upstairs for something. Thatch patted Izou's back softly and smiled. Izou looked at him and smiled back, and then he leaned forward to hug Whitebeard with the thankful feeling. "Thank you so much. Thank you." Old man chuckled, hugging him back. Marco was walking to them, carrying a dress. "Izou." "Yes?" He turned to see him. "What's that?" Marco didn't reply but gave the dress to Izou. "Please live here with us and wear your dress you left in the pond again." Izou looked at his dress. The memories in the past flew in his head. He took the dress from Marco, observing it silently, and then looking into Marco's eyes, saying nothing. Ace and Thatch looked at each other while Whitebeard stayed silent. Izou smiled widely, leaping into Marco's arms. "Oh! Heyyyy." Marco shouted surprisingly, smirking and holding the slim man tightly. "Won't you say something, okama?" Marco teased, Izou giggled. "I'm not an okama!" He went back to his feet, pinching another man and blush. "Awww...so sweet!" Thatch said with laugh while Ace nodded in agreement with mischievous grin. "Don't leave me again. Promise me." Marco said, holding Izou's hands. "I promise." "Very nice." He kissed Izou's forehead, but Izou pushed him in protest. "They're watching!" "I don't care!" Marco said, continue kissing Izou Whitebeard closed Ace's eyes with a hand, and another one closed Thatch's. "Leave them alone, my sons." Thatch laughed at his old man's words. "Yeah, pop. I should...umm...look forward to going to the beach!" "You have to stay home at least a week! Your wounds aren't completely healed." Whitebeard said, bringing his sons to other room. Finally, there were Marco and Izou in this room. "Izou, are your wounds completely healed?" "Yes. I got back home before Thatch for many weeks. Why?" "Nothing." He smirked, nudging Izou's forehead with his own. "Liar." Izou muttered, but didn't mind to find the truth. "You will know everything when that time has come." Marco hid his devil smirked by kissing Izou's crook, sucking softly. Izou moaned, but then he pushed another man away. "That's enough." He gasped. "Hm? But I think you...want more." Marco said, touching Izou's lips. -I will not go easy on you, Izou.-

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sorry for my absence. I'm busy with studying and preparing for the final examination in the end of September. I may publish chapter 4 after that. Love you all!

/Marzou-ism


	4. Chapter 4

**Dangerous Charm**

**Marco/Izou**

**Chapter 4**

"I love the sea!" Ace screamed from the veranda of their vacation home, which the old man bought it a few years ago. Thatch ran into Ace, joined him in screaming. "I love the beach!" Marco laughed at his brothers. "Hey, Thatch. I think you just said: I love the bitch, didn't you?" Thatch stopped, turned to face Marco who was giving him a big grin, and then tilted his head in curiosity. His mouth was half opened, while the old man and Izou were laughing at him. "The bitch? ... Eh? I think I said 'beach'. Did I really say 'bitch'?" He crossed his arms around his chest, thinking seriously. "Stop acting like that!" Ace laughed so hard with laugh tears in his eyes. "Your ace is so funny!" After Ace had finished his speech, everyone laughed louder and louder. Thatch smirked under the shadow, glaring at Marco. "You fool me!" He glomped over Marco and wrestled with him on the floor. "Hahaha! I love the bitch, oh Thatch!" Marco giggled, pushing his brother away. Suddenly, Thatch bit his hand and gave him a big grin. "Ouch!" "Ha...hahahaha!" Now it's Thatch who was laughing deadly, pointing to Marco. "You're so funny! Hahahahaaaa...Hurt?" Marco pushed Thatch's head with his another hand which wasn't bitten. Ace laid down on the floor and gasped for breathing. "I...I almost die...oh gosh...I need air..." Izou giggled, wiped away his laugh tears, and then Marco turned to look at him. "I see...you have fun so much." "Yes. Is there anything wrong?" "Nope." Marco stood up and walked to his beloved Izou, whispering in his ear with the sweetest voice he could. "Tomorrow morning let's go for a walk along the beach." When he had finished his speech, Izou smiled back with 'yes' in his eyes, and touched Marco's cheek softly, and then they heard Thatch was stepping to the kitchen. He realized that they didn't have diner yet, so Thatch started cooking for the first they of their vacation.

Ace was talking to the old man happily while Izou was going to the kitchen and lending Thatch a hand. Marco had no choice but followed Izou quietly. Thatch smiled at Izou as 'welcome', but his face dropped a bit when he had seen Marco. "Hey bro. What're you doing here?" "Helping?" "No. You don't need to help us. I don't want my kitchen to be burned!" Izou can't help but laughed. "Sounds like you're not good at cooking, right?" Marco frowned at Izou's words and gave Thatch a death glare. "I CAN'T cook anymore!" "So, wait outside please!" Thatch shouted with a big grin, pointing at the door but Marco didn't move. "I'm standing here and not going out!" "That's...fine! Don't touch a damn thing, kay?" "Got it!" "You're too childish today. Too much." Marco didn't say anything but smirked. -I swear I'll not touch any damn thing, Thatch. I just...wanna see Izou cooking.- His eyes played on Izou's body and backed to his pretty face. He licked his lips, enjoyed his imagination while looking at Izou. Unfortunately, Izou seemed to know what Marco was thinking and threw a pan to him, looking at him with fierce eyes but his face turned red in blushing. Thatch was screaming in fear. "What's wrong with you guys?! My goshhh. Be careful! You may break my pan!" Izou ignored those words, glaring into Marco's eyes. "Why are you looking at my body like that? How impolite!" He pinched Marco's ears, still blushing. Now it's Thatch who was hiding his face behind his palms, feeling like going to have a fever. Marco laughed, handed a pan back to Izou. "Oh...hey! Stop pinching...ha ha...that's hurt...heyyyy..." "Why don't you both go giggling together outside?!" Thatch's roar intersected the couple's conversation, but Marco laughed harder. "S...Sorry Thatch! Ha ahahaaa..." "It's your fault, Marco. Get out." Izou said calmly. "...I think we are hungry..." Thatch added and brought Marco to the door. "Please go playing any fucking thing with Ace or anything you can think of. BUT NOT IN THE KITCHEN!" Marco was about to protest but then Ace walked in, patted his back and said. "I'm so hungry! Is there anything to eat?" Thatch looked at Ace and sighed. "See? I have to hurry." He went back to continue cooking with Izou who gave a sweet smiled to Marco. "Let's go somewhere, Ace. They're in hurry." Another man nodded in agreement, and then grinned mischievously. "They're hurry? Why? You said that's because I'm hungry." Marco chuckled, pushing Ace slightly. "Because they know your stomach very well!" Ace couldn't hold on laughter anymore, and Marco joined him. A few seconds later, the old man stepped slowly to the room, glaring at his sons. "What's going on, boys? You're so noisy." "Oh pops! Sorry. We don't think you were napping..." "No. I just want to have a peaceful time." He said with a huge smile, hugging both of his sons tightly. Both Marco and Ace's faces turned to red, and then Ace gasped for breathing. "P-Pops...I need...a...air..." This time Whitebeard burst out laughter, released his sons. Suddenly, Ace glomped over his old man and wrestled with him like they've ever done before. Marco sat there, watching them with laughing.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In the kitchen, Thatch and Izou had finished cooking. "Could you give me some dishes, Izou?" "Sure. Here you are." Izou gave him what he want, and then was looking for some bowls. He opened the cabinets and tried to take the bowls out, but they're too high for him. However he grabbed some of them by standing on tiptoe. Suddenly, he fell back. Thatch saw Izou was falling, he ran to Izou and held that slim body in time. The bowls scattered over the floor, Izou grabbed Thatch's shirt with one hand, expressed shock through his face. "Are you alright?" Thatch asked, brought Izou back on his feet. "Yes. Thanks." "Be careful. If you can't reach for them, you should tell me." He smiled faintly, and Izou smiled back to him. Marco ran into the kitchen, glaring at Izou and his brother who were standing so close to each other. "What's happened?" He asked, looking to the scattered bowls, and then back to Izou. "The bowls fell down from the counter." Izou said calmly and added. "You don't need to worry about every little thing like this, Marco." Marco sighed, feeling like he's unimportant for a while. "Um. Yokay." He muttered, walking out again. Thatch turned to Izou, waving before his eyes for catching his attention. "Heyyyy...I think they're waiting, so you should bring some food to serve." Izou giggled, doing as Thatch said. This is the first night of their vacation. The warm felling filled the air including happiness and laughter.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In the morning, Marco and Izou walked together along the beach, enjoyed fresh air and beautiful scenery. Marco was holding Izou's hand while walking without saying any word, and then he stopped. Izou blinked, tilted his head in question. "Why do you stop?" Marco gazed into Izou's eyes, still keeping quiet and kissed his forehead softly. Izou shut his eyes, feeling Marco's warm lips placed on him. "I never think you can be so romantic." Izou muttered, opened his eyes again and met Marco's smile. "Anyway, you enjoy the way I do, right?" "Enjoy? No." He paused for a while and took a deep breath for another sentence. "I should say...I love you, Marco. I do love you." Izou gave him an amorous hug, let his heart beat against the others. Marco accepted the hug, whispered softly in Izou's ears. "I love you too, my dear. I love you like there's no tomorrow." He said softly, loosened his arms and looked into Izou's eyes. He gave all of his heart to Izou, only Izou forever. Those eyes made Izou loosened his attractive smile, hold Marco's face to place their lips together, warm and soft. Marco let out his voice a little, enjoyed smooching and touching the silky untied hair. He started hugging Izou tightly and let Izou's legs wrapping around his waist. He wanted to take his beloved Izou to the sea, playing with the lovely wave together. Izou giggled, clinging to Marco who was holding his body and walking into the sea. When Marco had stopped, Izou continued kissing with him but hotter. Marco chuckled in his throat, let Izou hunting on him for fulfilling his desire, and slightly let Izou down on his feet, feeling the soft wave around them. Slim hands were playing on Marco's back while sweet tongue invaded his mouth, chest against chest. Marco wrapped his arms around the slim waist, and his hands started straying. Finally, his hands were ended up with squeezing Izou's soft butt that sent a chill down to his spine. He heard Izou let out a surprised voice and then bit Marco's lips as punishment for squeezing him without permission. "Hmph!" Marco felt a pain in where Izou had bitten him, but he continued squeezing Izou's body harder in challenge. Izou was melting with the hot and fierce touch he got, moaning for more. He broke the kiss for breathing, and Marco gave Izou a hot kiss on his neck, sucking softly. Izou dug his fingers into Marco's hair, pulled it slightly, trying to stop moaning but absolutely failed. "Ah...M-Marco..." "Hm?" He mumbled, sucking on the crook again and again, still playing his hands on Izou's body, down to his legs, squeezing him in amusement. "S-Stop..." His voice was vanished with Marco's hot lips quickly placed on his own, so he couldn't speak anymore. Marco was extremely irresistible, and Izou couldn't do anything more than let another man teased him as he wanted. Marco started invading Izou's mouth by his tongue. He cupped the attractive face and squeezed blushful cheeks softly while Izou was digging his nails to Marco's strong back. He heard Marco was moaning in his throat too. "Umm...hah!" Izou moved his head away from Marco and caught for breathing. His heart was beating wildly while his legs were weak. He pushed Marco for not doing this for a while but Marco forced to continue. He pulled Izou to him again for hot kiss on the lips, and then teased Izou's hips with his hands. Izou hung his arms around marco's neck for supporting his body.

The morning sun made sparkles on the sea surface, sending warmth to all lives including the two men which were kissing each other like they wanted to be hotter than the sun. Izou placed his forehead against Marco's, gazing into his eyes deeply. "Why don't you continue, hmm?" Izou whispered to him in that position with an attractive smile. "You want?" Marco asked with his soft voice, and Izou giggled back to him. "Not much, but you should continue, Marco. You started it first." "What if I hurt you? Seawater is not good for you if you got wounds." "Hm? So, you're not certain that you can give me a pleasure without causing pain to me, eh?" Izou teased, moved away to see hoe another man reacted to his words. Marco frowned, and Izou laughed after he had seen Marco's face. "Oh boy! You're like I thought. Just kidding! Don't be so serious." "I'll go hard on you, seriously." Marco smirked in triumph, touched Izou's cheeks. "Hungry?" Izou asked him, raising his eyebrows. "Do I look like hungry?" "It's your breakfast time." Yeah. I'm hungry a bit but I can eat you for this meal." "Hey! Don't be silly!" Izou slapped Marco's chest strongly that sent another man fell back into the seawater. He blinked his eyes a few times and saw Marco was standing up again with his wet hair covered one of his eyes. "Are you ok?" "Yep. Hahaha..." He laughed with amusement in a slap Izou gave him, wiping his hair out of his eye. Izou helped arranging the blonde hair, when he had finished, he met Marco's gaze in front of him. "I should take you on bed, shouldn't I?" "Huh? Why?" "If you slapped or kicked me, I wouldn't drown to death." "Aww...Marco." Izou laughed, slapped Marco's chest again but not hard as before. Marco smiled, hold Izou's hand and placed a gentle kiss onto it. Izou blushed, watching Marco kiss his backhand, and then looking up to him without a word. They smiled to each other, walking together to the beach and they met Ace there. "A-Ace. Uh..." Izou reluctantly said to Ace, and Marco opened his mouth a bit in surprising. "Yo!" Ace waved to his brother and smiled to Izou. "How long have you been here?" Marco asked, hopefully Ace didn't see him and Izou were making out. "Um...a few minutes ago. Don't worry, bro. I won't tell anyone what I had seen." "What?! You saw us?" Marco shocked, and Izou's face turned red in embarrassment. Ace nodded and smirked mischievously. "So, you have to keep it a top secret." Izou said, averting his eyes from Ace. "What're you coming here for?" Marco asked him, tried to change the topic. "It's the breakfast time, isn't it? Let's go back." He pointed at their vacation home. "Pops is hungry." Marco nodded, holding Izou's hand and following Ace. "Maybe I should take a shower before eating." Izou almost forgot that Marco fell to the seawater. He looked at his Marco and chuckled.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It's about 5 pm and the sun was setting. The sky was orange and lonely. Izou was walking alone along the beach, enjoyed solitude for a while. His untied hair was blown by the wind. He watched his steps on the sand while walking, and then he met someone was standing in his way. He looked up and saw a tanned skin man with red hair was smiling at him. Izou blinked, said nothing, and the man waved to him. "Hi, beauty!" He greeted Izou cheerfully, almost be inappropriate at this moment. Izou glared at him with curiosity and decided to be friendly. "Hi." "I'm Shanks. Nice to meet you, beauty." "Please call me Izou." "Izou? Wow. What a nice name!" Shanks sent Izou a charming wink, smiled brightly like the morning sun. "You came here alone, hm?" "No." Izou gave him a short answer, smiled and walked away. "Hey, hey. Wait." Shanks called, followed him. "Could I go with you? I think we should get to know each other better." -What the fuck is wrong with this man?!- Izou didn't like to be flirted when he wanted to enjoy solitude, so he stopped walking and faced Shanks.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

oops! A short one, hehe.

Marzou-ism


End file.
